


Everybody Gets Unlucky Sometimes

by Jellalipop



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Keith is worried, Lance is Determined, Langst, M/M, Shiro is being a dad, Space Daddy, klangst, solo mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellalipop/pseuds/Jellalipop
Summary: Keith sneaks off behind Shiro's back to help Lance in a solo mission.Keith and Lance have a heart to heart, and Shiro listens.





	

Lance dropped down wearily to one knee, still gripping his gun in his hands. His fellow paladins were yelling in his ear to get out of there already but he refused. It was a simple mission; get in a galra ship, get some machine parts that only they seemed to have, and go back to the castle. However this specific ship seemed to welcome him with bad luck, as it was packed with soldiers. Both robot and galra. 

"Lance!" Shiro said sharply, glaring at Lance's little blue dot on the map that Allura projected up onto the screen. "We can find the parts on a different ship. Get out of there before you get hurt any more than you already are!"

"No!" Lance shouted stubbornly, shooting a few robots down. "You finally entrusted something solo for me, and I'm not about to fail."

Shiro grit his teeth and watched as more and more soldiers started to advance. "If you don't leave now, your only escape route will be gone!"

The blue paladin breathed heavily as he was backed up into a wall. "I'm not leaving."

Keith watched carefully as Shiro started to run out of ways to convince Lance to return. He always knew Lance wanted to have his own chance at a solo mission but he never knew he would take it this seriously. And he knew that Lance could get serious if he really tried... And whenever he was, Keith felt a tiny bit of admiration.

Slowly, Keith began to back away to his lion's hanger, managing to go unnoticed by the others. "Alright, red." He said, doing a few calibrations before holding onto the handles. "If he's not going to leave, then I might as well join him."

Allura rubbed her chin with her thumb and index finger as she watched Lance slowly fend off the enemy. But at this current rate, he was destined to be seriously hurt. Or worse, killed. "This is your problem, Lance. You're not thinking things through."

Lance frowned and shot the head off of a robot. "What?" He scowled.

"You never do, at least from what I've seen." She continued. "You have to get out of there now. We need the blue paladin."

Lance but his lip and pressed his back up against a wall, officially cornered. "That's all I am." He mumbled, shooting a couple more galra soldiers, though his pace was decreasing.

"Keith what's the progress report on—" Shiro started, though hen he turned to look at where his childhood friend had stood, there was no one there. "Keith?"

"The screen!" Hunk announced, pointing at a red dot on the screen whom was advancing towards Lance's area. "He landed next to where the blue lion should be. It must be Keith."

Shiro narrowed his eyes for a moment before sighing and rubbing his temples. "Those two..."

Keith grunt as he sliced his way through the crowd of soldiers that were advancing around Lance. He could only barely see him from the blue of his helmet and the light that emitted from his gun. "Lance!" He shouted, trying to let him know he was there and that he should be careful about where he was shooting. "Are you alive?!"

Lance was silent for a moment before clicking his tongue and standing up again, there was a wound on his waist. "What kind of question is that?"

Keith sighed before helping Lance through all the enemies, finally at a better advantage.

"Their numbers are decreasing." Coran announced, twiddling with his mustache anxiously. "Perhaps we'll get the machine parts after all."

"They always did make a pretty good team..." Shiro mumbled. "Even though... Of course... They're always at each other's necks."

Once Lance and Keith finished them off, the red paladin hurried to his side to inspect his wound. "You're lucky the shot only grazed you. It only burned your skin. But you have to be more careful."

Lance rolled his eyes and stayed silent for a moment before giving him a raised eyebrow. "I didn't hear any orders for you to come down here."

Keith blinked and stared at the burn for a second before shuffling away. "I kinda... Left on my own accord?"

Lance stood up straighter, looking the other boy up and down with surprise. "Oh..." He said fragilely.

Why Keith? Of all the other paladins, he was the one who came to save him. And for some reason that made his throat tight, and his eyes watery. He would've expected Hunk... But the guy never turns down orders. And honestly Lance feels better that Hunk stayed put. He always has to deal with Lance's problems.

Keith watched as Lance drifted his watery eyes to the ground. His shoulders shook from every sob he tried to hold back.

"Thank you..." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and pulling off his helmet. "Thank you for not forcing me to go back."

"I knew you could do it... Everyone gets unlucky sometimes." Keith smiled, taking off his helmet so that Lance could see him better. "I'm sure that even Shiro would be in this same situation if he were the one to do this mission."

Shiro listens intently from the other side of the intercoms, but nobody dared say anything to interrupt Keith or Lance.

"Keith, I—"

Lance didn't bother to finish his sentence as the other boy stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him. "I'll have your back no matter what. Even if you're being a complete asshole."

Lance chuckled and returned the hug hesitantly, burying his face in Keith's hair. "Yeah yeah..." He hummed, breaking away to look Keith straight in the eyes. "Let's go get those machine parts, and go back and eat some food goo."

Keith laughed and gave a soft nod. "Yeah. Agreed."


End file.
